Tenri Ayukawa
| image = Tenri.png | title = none | jname = 鮎川 天理 | rname = Ayukawa Tenri | age = 17 | gender = Female | height = 157 cm | weight = 47 kg | bloodtype = A | birth = 3 January | bwh = 84-57-84 | job = Childhood Friend | class = Misato Hisagi High School | voice = N/A | manga = Chapter 57 }} Character Overview Tenri Ayukawa (鮎川 天理) is a shy and reticent childhood friend of Keima, who was a former neighbor and classmate of his until the Katsuragi household relocated seven years ago because of an earthquake. She is also the host for the goddess Diana. She is now Katsuragi's neighbor again, this time right next-door. Appearance Tenri's actually has long hair that are tied into two braids and curved upwards supported by two large ribbons similar to Diana Barry, from Anne of Green Gables. Her clothing has also changed in each appearance more or less wearing a long dress with shorts. When she sleeps she removed her ribbons and let her braids fall down. Personality Tenri, since the first time she appeared, is shown to be very shy. Before her capture she almost never spoke to anyone with the exception of Diana. After the kiss she had with Keima that was done to distract Nora, Tenri is shown to be less shy than before, speaking more freely with Keima and Elsie. Later, it is shown that Tenri loves magic tricks and doesn't mind showing them in front of Keima. Overall, Tenri is a shy but an honest and kind girl that tries her best to help people and avoid fights. Plot Overview Childhood Arc Tenri and her mother visit the Katsuragi's at the start of summer vacation. As Tenri and Keima are reintroduced, both states that they do not remember each other well. The very next day, while Keima is out shopping, Diana tries to interact with Keima, but that will is changed, through Tenri's forceful ways, into accidents, ranging from having Keima almost hit by a truck or having her spill coffee over him. Soon, Diana takes over and tries to explain to Keima that she does not need any help. During the explanation, Elsie's skull sensor rings, reacting to Diana. While Keima is in confusion of what Diana is talking about, she falls off from the 2nd story they were on, but seem to walk away without any harm. In truth, Tenri is already being hunted down by Nora, and this is what Tenri/Diana was wishing for Keima's help with. Keima wonders if Tenri has split personality, but thinks that Diana is an escaped spirit after Elsie's report that Tenri is reported to have an escaped spirit. Nora maliciously hunts Tenri as she thinks that Tenri has an escaped spirit. After leaving Keima, Tenri goes to the seaside. While there, Tenri 'meets' Ryō Asama. He tries to sway Tenri into releasing her 'spirit' through a speech, but Tenri decides to run instead. Nora stops Tenri and allows Ryō to continue. When Ryō is done with his speech, Nora forcibly scan Tenri's memory for her most hated or loved item, which ends up to be Keima. Nora asks if Tenri hates or loves him, but she does not give a clear answer. Deciding that Tenri hates him, Nora sets out to find and kill Keima. As Keima returns home with his games, Tenri suddenly crashes into Keima. While Keima rage over his damaged games, Tenri tries to warn Keima about Nora and Ryō. Before she could finish, Keima is caught by Nora and is taken away. Ryō gives Tenri a letter, only to have his own name written wrongly. Tenri questions this, and Ryō corrects it. The letter states that Keima will be killed. Tenri and Elsie heads straight for the location where Nora and Keima are, which is again on the seaside. After Nora and Elsie have a short conversation as fellow escape-squad members, Nora scan Keima's mind, only to find a 'video' of his favorite character, "Yokkyun". Tenri chuckles, seeing that Keima hasn't changed. Nora distorts the video, making Yokkyun turn into a horrid zombie-like creature. Horrified by this Keima falls into complete anger, chasing after Nora. Keima in the end scares off Nora, temporarily. Keima, Tenri and Elsie assembles in an empty classroom at Maijima high to discuss about Tenri's entity. During this discussion, Elsie has made 5 dummy-Keimas to stall Nora from killing him. Elsie leaves to get Haqua's help. Keima then asks if Diana is an escaped-spirit, but she only argues about why he is calling her an escaped-spirit. Right then, Nora barges in, after destroying all of the dummies. Nora swings a giant mace towards Keima, Diana blocks the mace. She and Keima escapes to the school's old theater, having Tenri reveal a secret tunnel inside the building. The two uses it to escape Nora's wrath. While in that tunnel, Keima starts to remember about what occurred 10 years ago. Tenri starts to tell what occurred. During a field trip to the beach, Keima hid on a nearby abandoned ship. But the ship was shaken off shore by an earthquake. Tenri was also on the boat at the time. the two climb down from the ship, only to find a tunnel at the bottom. the two enters it, using Keima's countless numbers of game consoles as lights. But in the middle, the lights stop working and another earthquake occurs. Keima tries to run with Tenri, only to have a big stone fall upon his head, knocking him unconscious. While trying to wake him up, Tenri sees ghosts after ghosts, which were escaped-spirits, approaching from deeper end of the cave. Tenri is attacked by those spirits, and this is as far as she talks. Because Tenri is hesitating, Diana takes over and explains that she, at that time in the form of a spirit, lent Tenri help against the other escaped-spirits. Diana, in Tenri's body, after knocking away those escaped-spirits, ascended the cave and ended up in the old theater. The story ending there, Keima once again questions who Diana is. This time, Diana gives the answer that she's a being who sealed old hell. Right then, Nora breaks into the tunnel and interrupts the conversation. Keima and Diana runs towards the other end of the tunnel, only to end up at the seaside. Diana then reveals to Keima a small spirit, which is a binded escaped-spirit. Keima accepts it, and Diana let's Tenri regain control. The two go to a nearby ship, only to find a depressed Elsie, for she was unable to get help. Keima thinks of a plan to have Nora stop hunting him by pretending that Tenri's "Escaped-spirit" has been dispelled. He proposed by having him and Tenri become lovers. Nora arrives, with Ryō, wishing to get the Escape-spirit out through brute force. Keima then states that in truth, he and Tenri love each other. Though Keima states that this is only an act, Tenri heavily denies because of embarrassment. Nora states that she believes that the cause of Tenri's crevice in her heart is because she hates Keima. Tenri abruptly counters that, saying that she has always been in love with him. Using this flow, Keima takes Tenri and initiates a kiss. From below, Elsie releases the spirit Diana gave Keima earlier, making it look like Tenri is being dispelled of the escaped-spirit. Nora goes off to catch the escaped-spirit, only to be disappointed later on that it's only a tiny one. After the kiss, Tenri faints out of the overflow of happiness. Diana takes over and leaves, saying she'll meet Keima again someday. But that 'someday' was within the next few days, for Tenri moves next door to the Katsuragi's. After Childhood Arc After the Childhood Arc, Tenri starts her role as a vital character to the series. Because she contains the goddess, Diana, Keima asks for the goddess' help many times when in a pinch. One such example would be during the Nanaka Haibara Arc, where Tenri/Diana won a match against the capture target, Nanaka, to help Keima with the capture. In the end, Nanaka does win against to the goddess Diana. Even though Diana is against Keima doing these capture missions, Tenri is completely fine with it. Goddess Search Arc Once again, Tenri/ Diana serves a role during the Goddess Search Arc. Because Tenri is a host of one such goddess, she cooperates with Keima in order to protect Diana who's inside her. While Tenri doesn't know anything about these goddesses, Diana gives off as much information about them, such as stating the names of her sisters. Later on, after Keima has finally captured one of the Vintage members, Fiore, Diana arrives to see her sister she hasn't seen in a long time, Vulcan. But Diana sees that her sister has wings, but she doesn't, making her question why. Diana finally knows that her own hatred towards Keima may have suppressed the potential of Tenri's love to empower her. Diana attempts to receive another kiss and start liking him, but the first fails. Keima sees this as a chance to have Diana regain some power and follows. When Diana tells Keima that she'll do her best to like Keima, she returns to Tenri, which surprises her because Keima is in front of her. Tenri heads home, feeling closer to Keima, while wings sprout from her back. She looks back, but they are gone. It seems she hasn't noticed that she had wings. Relationships Keima Katsuragi Being in love with him ever since 10 years ago, or even longer, Tenri meets Keima once again. Though Keima does not show any attraction to her, Tenri continues to think positively of Keima. Though she knows that Keima has to kiss all his capture targets, she doesn't think in anger for she thinks kindly that Keima can't avoid this. The relationship between the two is close to close-friends, and Tenri is not bothered by this status. But she was sadden by Diana's joke that Keima would be taken by someone else if she did not do anything. Diana Being the goddess that resides inside Tenri, Diana is always thinking of the best for Tenri. The two gets along well, though at times Diana becomes a bit bold with her actions or words. Because Diana was inside her, Tenri's memory was not erased by hell when she was 'captured' during her arc. Trivia * Tenri enjoys playing with bubble wraps and magic tricks. She thinks of Diana as a good friend and Keima as... * Her name comes from Tenri Station (天理駅 Tenri-eki). It can be translated as "Heaven's justice". * A fandom shorthand of her name is "20" * Somehow Tenri's and Diana's Personality is like an each side of mirror. * Tenri is a first goddess Host and a host that agreed for a goddesses to resides on her body. * Tenri never carry a weiss on her heart, the one who had the weiss was Diana which she restrained with her power and brought it along with her, thus why Tenri didn't lost her memories of the "conquest". * The ending card of The World God Only Knows season II episode 8 was an image of Tenri and Diana. Quotes * (To Keima)".....Do your best....Keima-kun." * (To herself)"He (Keima) didn't have to apologize...." Category:Maijima